


Cam Boy (Prequel)

by roomeight



Series: Cam Boy [1]
Category: Blur (Band), British Singers RPF
Genre: Britpop, Cam boy, Damon Albarn - Freeform, Gramon, M/M, camboy, graham coxon - Freeform, rp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: AU timeline in which Damon is a young internet cam boy and professional sugar baby and Graham is an adoring patron in his early thirties. Prequel to the cam boy roleplay stories.





	Cam Boy (Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ongoing Tumblr RP blog for cam boy Damon and Graham here: https://camboydamien.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> After much thought I decided I wanted to write an AU where Damon was a cam boy. I'm still finishing up The Picture of Damien Gray, but I wanted to get the first chapter out since people loved the Tumblr roleplay so much. Many thanks to @glowinginahuddle on Tumblr and everyone who's been a regular on Damon's blog asking questions so this lil alternative universe could exist.

Graham didn’t remember how he’d found him. A Tumblr page or a re-blogged sex gif, possibly? Whatever it was, he’d landed on his mystery boy’s profile sometime between midnight and 2am, and it was the perfect trap. Cock hard, heart collapsed, ribs torn open and empty after another shitty Tinder date. He was a shell of a human being, ugly on the outside, vacant inside. Once again uninstalling the Tinder app on his phone for the umpteenth time. Forget about love. He was praying for something, _anything_ to jack off to.

That _anything_ tonight was a skinny Tumblr boy wearing thigh high pink stockings taking a selfie in front of the mirror. Legs and thighs for days. Androgynous. There were a million of them on the internet, those Tumblr twink boys. He almost hit the back button, because fuck it, Pornhub would have to do, but curiosity got the best of him. He scrolled to see another selfie. The face of an angel. Pouted, pornographic lips. He distrusted it, but it didn’t look photoshopped. He emanated confidence, sex… and Graham was horny and lonely enough that night to lap it up, to fill that love-shaped hole inside his chest with this dream boy, a fantasy that wasn’t was real. Filters, crops. Smoke and mirrors. But a lovely dream.

In his bio, the boy had a link to his cam site, and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, as if porn was the next logical progression for this fantasy nymph. This beautiful, blue-eyed blonde twink had a cam because his body was stunning. Not in that hyper masculine or even hyper feminine boy way either, simply… naturally beautiful.His voice was deep, a dichotomy to his feminine face. A voice that could command attention but also lull you to sleep. AnEnglishman, posh, but not too much so… his accent betrayed that. He had a bit of the country in him. Graham found it charming. He was tired of all the posh London boys. Most of them were pricks, anyway. Grindr had become something of a joke, and Tinder humiliating. At least with the former he had a chance of getting his cock sucked, which was better than being rejected over a plate of overpriced pasta and wine.

To be fair, Graham didn’t enjoy dating. He never had. And he didn’t enjoy disclosing that he was well off, because he’d learned how a person’s motives would change once they found out he had money. Yes, everyone will love you if you’re rich, like everyone will fuck you if you’re a celebrity only to say they did… but money only attracts attachment. Ulterior motives. Not love. He’d learned that the hard way.

Not that he wasn’t thinking about love right now. And relationships? The furthest thing from his mind. The only thing he wanted now was to touch his prick. And this boy… Damien, was it? Damien had a gorgeous cock, and confidence for days. Graham wasn’t sure if he wanted him or if he wanted to be him. He’d never looked at cams before. His tastes ran a little more to the point—get on with it and his hand and come. But this piqued his interest.

He admired the boy on his computer screen, smiling as he stroked his cock for his captive audience. Damien uncrossed his legs and pushed his vibrator inside him, moaning as people tipped him in coins. It took a moment for Graham to realize that his vibrator’s intensity correlated to how many people were tipping him. And Damien’s tips tied to how well he teased the camera with those pink lips and eyes.

Graham wondered how many men had fallen in love with him. How many horny men had opened their wallets and spent their hard earned money to stroke their dicks to him. This tan, angel-faced boy with a smirk on his face. That sweet, dark voice dripping like honey when moaned curling his toes back as his audience pleasured him. The slender fingers of his left hand as they curled around the head of his engorged pink cock. This wasn’t porn to Graham in the normal sense... it was something else. Mesmerization.

Graham’s fingers drifted down to wrap around his aching cock. Damien reached for something off screen and smirked. He had his audience now, and he knew it. Two hundred people were viewing this little peep show, relishing this little sex nymph as he pleasured himself for everyone. He reappeared with a toy in his hands. A ridiculous beast, realistic, flesh-colored, as vulgar as possible with thick veins sculpted down the sides. As over the top as him, their little fantasy. He pressed his lips to it and smiled.

A notification in the chat window pinged, reminding Graham to tip if he liked what he was seeing. His free hand hovered over the keyboard, waiting for the right moment. He wanted to be judicious about when to reward this beautiful boy for touching himself the way Graham wanted him to. He felt crude and dirty, knowing that he was objectifying this pretty cam boy—now much more real to him than before—but he couldn’t help himself. The boy begged for adoration.

Damien parted his lips and sucked on the head on the toy. Graham’s finger tapped the keyboard._ Ting, ting_. The sound of ten, fifteen, twenty other people doing the same. It took comments in the channel up a notch. _Keep sucking. Put it in your mouth, boy. Suck on daddy. _Damien groaned as the vibrator reacted to the sudden show of affection from his audience. He made tiny little ah’s between breathes, wrapping his lips and mouth around a fake, monstrous cock.

This was the Internet. Excessive masturbation. Fantasy. Money. The more he sucks, the more frequent the tips. The chats, dirtier. _Put ALL of it in. _This beautiful adonis, shoving eight inches of silicon down his throat. An entire congregation of worshippers, imagining him sucking their own cocks and contemplating what he would do with it next. Graham was so hard it hurt.

He spent the next twenty minutes as the highest tipper in the room. He lived to give the boy pleasure, lived to see him react to the tings of money Graham dropped into his pocket. Now he was in the palm of Graham’s hand.

“What do you want to do to me?”

_Sit on daddy’s cock, baby._

Damien gazed at the screen, blue eyes burning and read Graham’s request. He repeated it aloud, in that sweet, sultry, honey voice of his and a dirty smile stretched across his lips. More tokens. _Ting, ting, ting._ A whole bucket of them. The audience wants the same thing he wants.

Damien shifted to sit on his knees, smirking as he placed the suction cup part of the dildo between his legs and underneath him. Meanwhile, he continued to stroke himself with delicate feminine wrists.

“Show me how much you want it, daddy,” he teased, staring at the screen as hovered over the toy. Vibrator still inside him, Graham tips twice as many tokens as before.

“Mmm,” he hums, closing his eyes as the vibrator pulses inside him. “I like that a lot, daddy. But…”

_But?_

“I bet you can make me feel even better than that… can’t you?”

Damien sunk down, directing the tip of the toy inside him. He spread his legs to accommodate. His teeth tugged at his lower lip, moaning as the realistic veins disappeared inside him.

“_Oh,_ daddy,” he moaned. “_Fuck,_ daddy.”

Graham tipped another barrage of tokens, glancing at the view count—three hundred people all sharing the same vision. He pushed his trousers down, fisting his own cock as the boy struggled to make love to an inanimate object that barely fit inside him.

He can hardly type but he doesn’t care.

_Does daddy fit inside you, baby?_

Damien shook his head. “No, daddy. I don’t think I can fit all of you…”

_Be a good boy, baby. You can do it._

Graham tapped the keyboard.

“Mm, daddy,” he purred, sinking a half inch. God only knows how tight it must be to have a vibrator and that monstrous thing in him, Graham thought.

_You can do it, baby. Take daddy’s entire cock inside you._

“I can’t,” the boy whined, pinching his eyes shut. “It’s too big.”

_Yes you can, baby_

Graham’s own cock was on fire at this point. Close to coming, but not wanting to yet, not until the boy fulfilled his little fantasy.

Damien sunk another inch—cheeks flush with the base of the toy and let out a moan so loud and guttural that Graham almost came. He started to move, gliding himself up and down the shaft, knees shaking as the vibrator worked in tandem.

Graham moaned, in awe as the toy disappeared inside Damien. He imagined his own cock, buried in the boy’s tight arse. Nails drawing red ribbons down back as he struggled to take in all of him. He tapped a key again, wanting to reward his beautiful boy.

_Good boy. I knew you could take all of daddy._

“Mm. Yes, thank you, daddy,” he moaned, squeezing his cock and pulling the foreskin back.

_Can you come for daddy now, sweetie?_

Damien nodded. “Yes, daddy. I want to come.”

_Come for me, baby_

Damien squeezed his eyes shut, moaned, and rolled his head back. His entire body contracted, like one big muscle. It swelled the veins in hands and cock, chest purple and sweat running streaks down his cheeks. He released, shooting warm white streams into his hand and onto his belly. Graham followed soon after,hand tucked underneath the computer desk, spilling hot onto the top of his thighs, his whole body shaking. He shuddered as an incredible warmth washed over him, noting with gratitude that he hadn’t come like that for months. All thanks to this beautiful mystery boy.

He rose from his computer and took a cold shower to clean himself off. He felt dirty, crude. Shameful. More so than he did than when he masturbated to regular porn. It was a kind of high that lasted beyond the physical. He kept thinking about the boy’s eyes, crystal blue, staring luminescent on the other side of the screen. All pixels, but human. Digital warmth. For a fleeting moment, he almost believed that they’d had an intimate moment. The two of them, alone, amongst three hundred other people jacking off to the same thing. He shook his head, knowing he was being crazy. Melancholia mixed with loneliness.

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He returned to his computer screen, only to find that the stream wasn’t on anymore. The magical dream boy, gone. A heavy sense of longing weighed on his shoulders as he slipped into bed, haunted by those pixilated eyes and lips. He hoped to God that he would dream of him.

**

It became a ritual for Graham, to log in at night after a long day at work and watch him. Sometimes he’d have a wank, other times he’d just watch him because he wanted to. Damien didn’t act like the other cam boys. He was not vacant upstairs. He had a personality and talents outside the obvious ones. Graham loved that about him. Damien. He wondered if that was his real name or just the one he used. He wanted to ask in the channel but was too scared to until one day he saw a copy of The Selfish Giant on Damien’s bedside stand and smiled. Here was this beautiful boy, flirting with strangers on camera as he talked about his favorite books and movies. He confessed to us that his real dream was to be an actor, and that this was just temporary work, a way to make ends meet… but he loved the attention he got.

Other men, women too, would pine over Damien and his cam became popular. So much so that Graham became disappointed when he’d switch to a private session and he couldn’t see him. Graham had never paid for a personal cam session before, but he was considering it now. After a long day of work, the absolute highlight of his day was when he logged on to see that boy smile. Graham wondered if there was something wrong with him. Perhaps it was wrong to feel that way about someone he’d never met. Perhaps being single this long had driven him crazy.

At first Graham was scared to ask questions, but over time the fear lessened as Damien responded to his chat messages more and more. He even began to recognize Graham’s user name when he logged in and would say Graham’s user name and smile when he tipped him or asked him a question. At first he felt guilty for falling in love with the boy, but he couldn’t help himself. He was immaculate. A gorgeous round arse and pink dick. Lips he would wrap around his fingers, and a voice—God, his voice—that was low and deep and didn’t match the delicateness of his features at all.

Sometimes it wasn’t sexual at all, sometimes Graham just enjoyed the company. Moving back to London had been hard. Everyone he’d grown up with had moved or started families, so he spent most of his nights at home feeling lonely, swiping through Tinder and Grinder and not feeling confident at all. His mum kept asking him when he would get married, and every time he came over for dinner without another man his parents would seem disappointed. He couldn’t seem to keep anyone in his life for more than a few months.

“Maybe you should try being straight for a while?” They joked.

He wondered what this boy would think of him. If Damien thought he was as ugly as Graham felt he was, or if there was anything redeemable about him. Perhaps he’d appreciate Graham’s good taste in music, and books. Then again, he’d just assume that Graham was a pervert and an old man who spent his whole day on the internet looking up weird porn and sexualizing men much younger than him. It didn’t look good, did it?

Graham had never had luck finding a boyfriend. He’d always fucked it up in the past, said something stupid or gotten too nervy and bailed out at the last minute. But Graham understood he shouldn’t complain. He had money, and his life was all right. He just wished that he could meet someone who understood him. Someone who accepted him at face value, without knowing he was rich and having some ulterior motive. And even though he understood it was just in his head, he _guessed_ Damien would get him. Damien, with good taste and gorgeous pink, pouted lips and delicate wrists. Graham was certain he understood what it was like to be an outsider. Somehow, he knew, even though he had no evidence of it.

Sometimes Damien would bring another boy on camera with him, and that was when Graham would get crazy about him. He’d pay to request things. Not always sexual things, but sometimes sweet little things like, “kiss him slowly” or “let him worship you.” All the things Graham wished he could do to him from the other side of the screen but couldn’t.

Other days Graham felt very embarrassed about the whole thing. He’d remove the bookmark from his phone and tell himself ‘no more.’ It was making him too sad, knowing that there wasn’t someone out there for him like Damien, because they were unattainable. Even if he’d formed a strong customer-patron relationship, he knew Damien was just acting for the camera. He didn’t know who Graham was, and likely didn’t care. It was like paying for a peep show just to have someone to talk to. Only lonelier because the person on the other side of the screen is just pixels.

One day, Graham mustered up the courage to pay for a private session. The money hadn’t been the biggest obstacle, but his shyness. He worried about interacting with Damien alone, telling him his most personal kinks and desires. Despite this, when they logged into their own private channel Damien made him feel calm and collected. The way he looked into the camera, he made Graham feel like he was the center of the universe for those short ten minutes.

“What do you want me to do for you, love?” Damien asked, shifting to sit on his knees and peer into the camera with his pink lips parted. Graham froze up, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Now that he had time alone with him, he’d no idea what to ask. He wasn’t even sure if wanted something sexual as much as he just wanted to have Damien’s attention for a few precious moments. Bright blue eyes stared back at him through the camera, and after pausing a beat, he re-framed his question.

“Is this your first personal session, love? It’s okay. Don’t be nervous.” His teeth tugged at his bottom lip. “You can ask me to do anything.”

_Anything?_

“Yeah. I’m all yours.”

Graham hesitated, then took a deep breath. _What type of men are you attracted to?_

“Oh. I’m not sure I have a type,” he answered, lips stretching into a wide grin. “I like quiet boys I suppose.”

_Quiet boys?_

“Yeah… you know, like the quiet artsy types.”

_Blondes? _I typed, and Damien shook his head.

“No, more like the tall, dark and handsome type,” he said, his eyes glimmering.

_White boys?_

“Doesn’t matter.” He paused. “Do you want me to do something special for you, love? I’m all yours for the next nine minutes.”

_Anything?_

“Anything.” He reached between his legs to adjust the love sense vibrator inside him.

_I want to make you feel good,_ Graham typed.

“Mmm, I’d like that,” he said, adjusting the toy between his legs. Graham tipped him a few coins, and he made a quiet mewl as the vibrator reacted inside him.

_How old are you?_

“Mmm… Nineteen.”

_Do you like to fuck older guys?_

Damien nodded. “Oh, I _love_ older men.”

_Do you fuck them or do they fuck you?_

“Both. It depends on what they want.” He squeezed his bottom lip with his teeth.

_You have a gorgeous cock, you know._

“Thank you, dear.”

_It’d be a waste if you didn’t use it._

“Mmm, do you enjoy fucking younger men? Or being fucked?”

_The first one._

“What’s your name, love?”

“Graham.”

“What turns you on, Graham?”

_You._

“Oh, don’t flatter me.”

_You’re beautiful. You deserve it._

“Thank you.”

Graham tipped him again, relishing the look on Damien’s face as the toy reacted. “Mmm, you’re making me feel so good. Do you want me to touch my cock?”

_Yes. What turns you on?_

“I like when older men shower me in gifts.”

_Like what? _He grinned.

“Mmm… fancy dinners, gifts, money… you know... I enjoy being well taken care of.Appreciated.”

_You enjoy having a sugar daddy?_

“Oh, I adore having a sugar daddy.”

_Do you enjoy having sex with older men, then?_

“Yes.”

_Keep touching yourself for me._

Damien smiled and started to stroke himself slowly. “You never answered my question.”

_About what?_

“What turns you on?”

_I told you, you do._

“I noticed. You’re on my channel every night.”

Graham blushed, and a panic swept over him. His face flushed red.

“It’s okay,” Damien said, as if he knew how embarrassed it made Graham feel. “You’re one of my favorite customers. I was wondering why you’d never asked for a personal session.”

_Really?_

“Really.”

_What are you thinking about right now as you touch yourself?_

“I’m thinking about you.”

_Tell me more._

“I’m thinking you’re a handsome older man. Dark hair,” Damien began. “I’m thinking about how I’d love to climb into your lap right now. And grind myself against your thigh and beg you to touch me.”

_You like daddy stuff, don’t you?_

“Yes, daddy. I do,” he said, continuing to stroke himself. “And I love when daddy feels like he can’t touch me and he feels guilty.”

_Is that why you’re begging your daddy? Because it’s wrong?_

“Yes, it’s very wrong, daddy. You’re so much older than me, but you’re so sexy I can’t help myself. If you let me, I’d grind on your thigh until I came and you wouldn’t have to touch me at all.”

Graham sucked in a breath. He wrapped his fingers around his cock.

_Do you like getting down on your knees and sucking daddy’s cock?_

“Yes, daddy. I love when you keep your pants on and just pull down your zipper so I can suck you while you’re on the couch… Do you have a big dick, daddy?”

_Yes._

“Do you want to choke me daddy?”

Graham pinched his eyes shut, imagining the boy's bright pink lips circled around his cock. Was he wearing lipstick, or were his lips really that pink? He thought. Fuck.

_Yes. I want you to be a good boy and suck on daddy’s cock._

Damien licked his lips and slipped the index finger of his right hand into his mouth.

“Mm… Is this why you kept asking me to take all of it, daddy? Because you have such a big cock?”

_You remember that? _Damien smiled.

“I remember everything, sweetheart. I told you, you’re my favourite.”

_Open your mouth wider, baby. Let daddy inside_

Damien mewled, squeezing his cock and opening his mouth more. He stuck a second finger in. It mesmerized Graham, watching the boy's fingers disappear into his wet mouth. Damien stopped, removing his fingers and lapping at them with his tongue while staring into the camera.

“I wish you were really here, daddy, I wish I could suck you.”

_Me too, baby_

“Do you want to see what you’d look like inside me?”

_Yes, baby_

Damien reached for the silicon toy and wasting no time at all stuck in between his legs and sunk down.

“Ahh, daddy…”

_Does daddy hurt, baby?_

“Yes, it hurts.” He pinched his eyes shut. “But it hurts good.”

_Just ease onto it, baby. Open up for daddy._

Damien cried out, and Graham noticed a small tear in the corner in his eye. It must hurt him, Graham thought, tugging on himself. Part of him felt bad. Another part felt even more turned on.

He sunk down another inch and began to slide himself up and down the toy that was about halfway inside him.

_Is that all you can take of daddy? _ _It’s okay, baby. Don’t hurt yourself._

“I’m sorry, daddy. But this feels so good.”

_I know it does, honey_

“Do you feel good?”

_Yes._

“Are you going to come, daddy?”

_Soon._

Damien picked up his pace, multi-tasking. His left hand stroked himself as he made love to the toy. His little whimpers became faster and more frequent. Graham edged closer and closer, almost coming once or twice but biding his time.

“Are you close, daddy? I’m so close,” Damien whimpered, bobbing up and down on the toy.

_Yes._

“Fuck, daddy… fuck me. Fuck me.”

Damien pinched his eyes shut, letting out a low moan as his muscles seized up and he came, shooting big white streaks of cum onto his hand and the floor. Graham came soon after, a huge wave washing over him as he came wet and warm into his hand, and then kept going for three or four seconds more. He looked down, embarrassed at how long his orgasm has lasted and how much had come out of him. He hadn’t come that hard in a while.

Toweling himself off, he looked up at the screen again to see Damien, his chest heaving, face red and lips puckered looking beautiful, covered in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“That was nice, daddy,” he said between breathes, smiling at the camera. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you one on one, daddy.”

_Me too_

“Promise that you’ll come back and visit me. Will you?” He begged, cleaning himself up.

_Yes, of course._

“Alright, thank you daddy,” Damien said, blowing a kiss at the camera. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

Damien turned off the feed and Graham stared the empty window and smiled. He felt better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cam Boy (RP Stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401491) by [essexgrl68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexgrl68/pseuds/essexgrl68), [roomeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight)


End file.
